


From Eden

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, The Night After the Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: Lil' mini fic inspired by the song of the same title by Hozier!The night after failed Armageddon, all Crowley and Aziraphale want to do is hold each other close.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 33





	From Eden

* * *

" _Babe, there's something lonesome about you,_

_Something so wholesome about you,_

  
_Get closer to me._ "

* * *

"It's all worked out for the best, no? Just imagine how awful it might've been if we'd been at all competent." The angel Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, lovingly.

"Uh, point taken. What's that?"

Aziraphale handed him a slip of paper that had the final prophecy on it. "It fell out of Agnes Nutter's book."

"... For soon enough you will be playing with fire," he read aloud. "So this is the final one of Agnes' prophecies?"

"As far as I know." Aziraphale said with a tiny smile.

"And Adam? Human again?" Crowley inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"As far as I can tell, yes."

A mail truck went by and screeched to a halt.

"Angel, what if the Almighty planned it like this? Since the very beginning?"

"Could have. I wouldn't put it past Her."

The two's moment of peace was interrupted by the mail carrier picking up the weapons of the horsemen. Crowley watched Aziraphale return the items delicately. Every action Aziraphale did was just so wonderful to Crowley.

As the mail carrier walked off and Aziraphale sat down, the two shared a look with each other. Although it wasn't anything new, Aziraphale's soft look brought Crowley extreme amounts of joy.

"Oh!" The angel pointed, "There it is. It says Oxford on the front."

"Yeah. But he'll drive to London anyway. He just won't know why."

"I suppose I should get him to drop me off at the bookshop." 

Crowley swung his head around and gently reminded Aziraphale, "I-It burned down, remember?"

Aziraphale's teary-eyed look of disappointment gave Crowley an incredible amount of anguish. He had to say something.

"You can stay at my place, if you'd like." Crowley said. Aziraphale raised his eyebrows, overcome with gratefulness, yet he had to add "I don't think my side would like that."

"You don't have a side anymore... Neither of us do." Aziraphale stared into the dirt.

"We're on our own side. Like Agnes said, we are going to have to choose our faces wisely."

Crowley hailed the bus and they both entered. The two decided to sit together towards the middle of the bus.

As the bus pulled away, Aziraphale sat down and grabbed a hold of Crowley's hand, stroking the bony bridge between the demon's wrist and back-of-hand with his own, softer thumb. Crowley stared out the window, clearly trying to hide his face by cupping it with the opposite arm and propping it on the windowsill. The first half of their bus ride was enjoyed mostly in silence, broken only with the occasional snap of the fingers by Crowley to miracle the bus driver in the right direction. By contrast, the second half was spent with a discussion.

* * *

" _No tight side, no rolling eyes, no irony,_

  
_No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me._ "

* * *

"I should warn you, my flat only has one bed."

Aziraphale returned with pursed lips paired with a confused-yet-almost-alluring eyes. Once Crowley saw his reaction he quickly continued, "I-I can miracle a second one, though."

"We're in public Crowley.." The angel rested his face with his free hand propped on the arm of the bus seat.

"It doesn't matter anymore, angel." The snake-eyed man said, in an apologetic tone.

Aziraphale removed his face from his hand and turned his head to look at Crowley. "Oh, right. Our side."

Crowley gave him a tiny smirk. "Our side."

"Are you gonna miss them?" Aziraphale asked, gaze not wavering.

"Who?"

"Well, you know, Anathema, Adam, Madame Tracy. Them."

Crowley returned with a shrug. "Maybe. I don't know." 

"Anathema seemed nice." Aziraphale smiled and stared forward. Crowley stared at him blankly.

"She seemed like.." Crowley struggled to find something witty to say "I dunno, an American."

Aziraphale gave a small grin and shook his head.

The bus had stopped off at Crowley's flat complex. Aziraphale stood first, not faltering his hand hold with Crowley. One of them miracled two quarters and popped them into the pay slot of the bus as they hopped off. The tall complex was slightly intimidating to Aziraphale.

"Come on then." Crowley took the lead into the building, where they made their way to the elevators and up 13 floors.

"After you, angel." The demon welcomed the angel into his flat first. "It's not much, really."

Aziraphale took in the general feeling of the place. Crowley had little furniture. The walls were a sleek color and there were plenty of ceiling-to-floor windows overlooking the city lined with blackout curtains.

Into the back portions of the flat Aziraphale entered, and saw the most exquisite plants.

"Crowley, I didn't know you liked botany."

"Oh, yeah, this old room? Yeah, they're what I spend my energy on."

Aziraphale turned his face to Crowley, who had his hand one hand in his pocket and one hand removing his sunglasses. "They're so.. large and pretty."

Crowley smiled and let out a throaty giggle. "That's what he said. About breasts." Aziraphale nudged him, annoyed for the dirty joke.

"Alright, well, enough about my plants." Crowley turned to return to his couch. "Come on, angel." The blonde followed.

* * *

" _Honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago,_

  
_Idealism sits prison, chivalry fell on its sword,_

  
_Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know._ "

* * *

Crowley removed his coat and placed it over the arm of the chair, before seating himself right next to it. Aziraphale also removed his coat and rolled up his blue dress shirt sleeves. The angel seated himself about a decimeter from his demon counterpart.

"What do you want to do, dear?" Aziraphale asked, gaze turning to Crowley, who turned his head to look at him.

"Uh.. well." He cleared his throat. "Come here." Crowley opened his arms.

"What?"

"Come on, angel." He gestured.

Aziraphale smiled brightly and shifted over to him. He rested his cheek on Crowley's shoulder and held his hand on Crowley's kneecap. Crowley, in return, wrapped his right arm around the angel and pulled him closer. Crowley placed a slow, soft kiss on top of the angel's curly haired head. The free hand of the demon moved down to intertwine fingers with Aziraphale. The left arm of Aziraphale moved to stroke Crowley's nape and hair. The two were smiling and blushing furiously, of course. This was new to the both of them. A good new.

Crowley snapped his fingers, and the Hozier song _From Eden_ began.

"I didn't know you liked music like this, Crowley." Aziraphale said about halfway into the song.

"I thought about us when I first heard it, angel."

Aziraphale looked up and smiled before returning his head to the shoulder where it had rested for so long.

* * *

" _I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
